Harry's Proposal
by Potter-Everdeen-Swan-Cullen
Summary: Harry Potter is deeply in love with Ginny and now, he decides to take action and propose to her. He's got a big plan too!
1. Preface: Ask the Parents

Author's note: So, this is my first story! Please, no negative comments, although I do welcome constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day isn't today.

Preface:

_(Harry POV) Ginny and I were at her parent's house to see their newborn niece, Roxanne Weasley. Ginny was super excited because she loved spending time with her nieces and nephews. I, however, was happy for a very different reason. _

Excuse me, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley?" Harry asked. Arthur and Molly Weasley turned to look at their daughters' boyfriend, Harry Potter. "Oh, what do you need, dear?" Molly asked. "Um, I have a question to ask you both." Harry said. He motioned towards the table in the kitchen. Molly and Arthur nodded and walked into the kitchen. "Well," Harry began, "As you can see, Ginny and I are getting very serious now. I want you to know that Ginny means the world to me and I can't even imagine something I would want more in my life than to marry your daughter." He said. Molly smiled. "May I ask Ginny to marry me?" Harry asked. Molly and Arthur beamed at each other. "Welcome to the family, son!" Arthur said. Harry smiled. He knew that was a yes. "How will you ask her?" Molly asked. "Well, she has a Quidditch match in 2 days and I talked to her team mates to set up a plan. Now, I just need some help." Harry finished.


	2. Chapter 1: The Plan

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed the Preface! Here's the first chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day still isn't today.

Chapter 1:

"Oh, we'd love to Harry!" Hermione squealed. Ron, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie, Bill and Fleur all nodded. Harry had recruited them to send off sparklers from the bottom of the platform that he was on. On there, he would kneel down and propose to Ginny. "Thanks guys!" Harry said. Then, the conversation stopped when Ginny and Mrs. Weasley, who up until now had been in Diagon Alley buying a new cauldron, came in through the Floo network. "Hey, Gin!" Harry said. He wrapped Ginny in a hug and gentle kissed her. The whole time, he could feel everyone's stares burning a hole in the back of his head. _If they keep this up, she'll know something's up! _Harry thought. Ginny pulled away slowly and looked around at her staring siblings. "What's going on?" Ginny ask, curiously. "Nothing." Ron and George said in unison. "Okay." Ginny said. Then, Her and Harry walked back over to the living room hand in hand.

"Is everyone ready?" Harry asked. Hermione, Ron, George, Angelina, Percy, Charlie and Bill all nodded. Harry was about to go out and stand on the platform. There, he would wait for the Quidditch teams to come out. Minutes were left until the game started and Harry was getting very nervous. He looked around from on top of the platform and everyone was in their positions. All the Weasley brothers were at the bottom of the platform with the exception of Ron, who was flying behind Harry with Hermione and Angelina. They were going to hold a big sign that said, "Ginny, Will you marry me? –Harry" on it. Then, the team anthems began playing.

"Ready Team?" asked the team captain, Kelly Michigan. They all nodded and mounted their brooms. Today everyone was acting very weird towards Ginny. They made her fly onto the pitch last and they all smiled at her continually. Before she knew it, the team was flying out. She waited for the other 10 members to fly out before she did. For some reason, her captain wouldn't let her fly out when it was her turn though. Kelly stuck her head out of the curtain and waited. Then, she let Ginny go out.

Ginny flew out and right to her position. However, the rest of her team was on the other side of the field. Then, sparklers rose from the bottom of the platform that was placed on the field. Ginny's eyebrows furrowed for a second. Then, it all became clear when her team mates flew to the sides. Atop the metal platform was her boyfriend, Harry Potter. He knelt down on one knee and Ginny's brother, Ron, his best friend, Hermione and her sister-in-law, Angelina, were flying behind Harry holding up a sign. Ginny couldn't believe her eyes when she read the sign. It said, "Ginny, will you marry me?". Ginny almost fell off her broom when she read it. She leaned forward on her broom and raced off towards Harry. When she reached the platform she threw herself in Harry's arms. "Yes!" She whispered. "Yes! Of course! YES!" She said louder so the crowd could hear. Then, the sign that had once read, "Ginny, Will you marry me?" switched to "SHE SAID YES!" "I love you, Ginny!" Harry whispered. "I love you too!" Ginny whispered back. Then, Harry leaned in and kissed Ginny passionately. Harry pulled away from Ginny quickly. "Now go win that match!" He said. Ginny smiled, slipped on her ring and flew off to her place. Harry flicked his wand as he took his seat and the entire mess was gone. "Merlin, I love magic!" He said.


	3. Chapter 2: The Aftermath

Author's Note: Here's chapter 2 guys! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day STILL isn't today. I'm sorry.

Chapter 2:

After the match, Harry and Ginny were bombarded by reporters upon their exit from the arena. "How does it feel to know that you are now engaged to the world's most famous wizard?" One reporter asked. "How can you possibly feel safe in an exclusive relationship with a man who has such a huge target on his back?" Another asked. That question of course, irritated Harry. He was about to yell at the man and Ginny could sense it, so she squeezed his hand and he looked over to her. "It's ok." She whispered. "Don't worry. I don't care about that stuff." She said. He smiled slightly and continued to walk forward. Ginny never had any fear from her relationship with Harry. All she knew is she loved him and he loved her. Together, they could overcome anything.

After escaping the crowd of reporters, Ginny convinced Harry to come with her to the Burrow. She wanted to show off her engagement ring, which of course was huge because of Harry's fortune. "Oh Ginny, it's beautiful!" Hermione mused. "My ring is so tiny compared to yours!" Angelina complained. Then, George stepped in. "Well, Angie, if I had Harry's fortune, you would have a bigger ring." He said. "Well, Georgie, you're lucky that I'm not the kind of witch that cares about ring size!" Angelina said. "No offense, Ginny!" She added. "Oh, none taken, Angelina." Ginny replied. The conversation continued to revolve around rings for the rest of the night. Harry, however, was cornered by Bill, Charlie, Percy, George and Ron. "Well, Potter, seeing as Ginny said yes, we will need to give you a bachelor party before your wedding. So, why not have it now?" George said. "Well, yeah, I guess so." Harry said. He had no idea what this entailed, but figured Ron wouldn't do anything too bad. Then, all the Weasley brothers had their wands pointed at Harry.

"GINNY!" Harry shouted. Ginny got up from her seat and ran out to the yard, in search of Harry. When she found him he was butt naked, covered in paint and hiding behind a bush. When Ginny saw him, she burst into laughter and a pair of Ron's clothes appeared. Then, Ginny and Harry proceeded inside to find all the Weasley brothers sitting at the kitchen table laughing their butts off. "He's hasn't even been my fiancé for 24 hours yet and you're already pulling pranks on him?!" Ginny asked, upset. Then, she turned to Ron. "Ronald Weasley!" She began "He's your best mate! Best mates don't do stuff like this!" She finished. "Well, Ginny, now that he's your fiancé, it's my job to treat him that way." Ron said. "Thanks mate." Harry said. "Hey, Gin, I'm going to go get this paint off." Ginny nodded and kissed Harry before he went upstairs to perform the counter curse. "I can't believe you guys!" Ginny said, before going to the living room to continue talking to Hermione and Angelina.


	4. Chapter 3: Wedding Day (Part 1)

Author's Note: Hey, look, it's chapter 3! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day STILL isn't today.

Chapter 3: The Wedding Day (Part 1)

"Are you ready, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and let her Maid of Honor place the veil in her hair. Ginny's bridesmaids (Angelina and Luna), were helping Ginny apply her make-up at the same time. Luna was about to recognize defeat though, because Ginny was sweating so much that all the make-up kept coming off. Eventually, Angelina had to use drying spells on Ginny's face. While Angelina and Luna finished Ginny's make-up, Hermione went off to find Ron and Harry and to check on their progress.

"Are you guys ready?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded nervously and Ron just walked over to Hermione. They were currently engaged and were looking forward to their own wedding. Ron kissed Hermione and Hermione kissed back. Harry turned and saw them. He rolled his eyes and said, "You guys kiss at the **WORST **times!" Hermione blushed and Ron just ignored it. "So Ron, when you guys are ready, come to Ginny's room and let us know. Okay?" Hermione said. Ron nodded and walked back to Harry, who was desperately trying to smooth out his jet black hair. "Harry, it's a failed cause!" Hermione said as she walked out the door. Ron laughed and Harry obviously agreed because he stopped trying.

When Ron came into Ginny's room to tell them that Harry was ready and waiting, Luna was curling Ginny's hair. "Hermione, Harry's waiting downstairs for the 'ok'." Ron said. "Ok, well, we are almost done. We just have to put hair accessories in. Oh, and guess what, Ronald?" "You know, I wish you wouldn't call me Ronald. . ." Ron began. Hermione looked at him upset. "I'm sorry. What, dear?" He asked. "Ginny agreed to be my maid of honor!" Hermione gushed. "That's great, Mione!" Ron said. "I'm going to ask Harry to be my Best Man, but he's a little distracted today. He's barely said anything to me all day." Ron said. Then, Ginny came over to Ron. "Here. This will cheer him up." She said, handing him a note that she had written for Harry. "Oh, and squeeze his hand and tell him it's from me." Ron looked at Ginny confused so she explained. "It calms him down. That's how I calm him down when we get bombarded by reporters." Ron nodded and extended his arms to hug his little sister. "I never thought I would be supportive of you being in a relationship with someone. With Michael, Dean and all the other boys, I always felt the need to protect you. With Harry, I know you'll be in good hands. He's a good bloke, Harry. And he loves you. You can see it in the way he looks at you." Ron said. "Thank you, Ron." Ginny said before Hermione started fussing over how she was messing up her dress. "Well, we will be down in a few minutes, so you guys should head out." Hermione said. Ron nodded and left.

"Ok, Harry, it's time to go out. Ginny is just finishing her hair." Ron said. "Oh, and this note is for you. Ginny also told me to do this." Ron reached down and squeezed Harry's hand. "It only works when she does it." He said. Ron nodded. Then, Harry read the note and lit up at the end. He stuck the note into his pocket as Ron said, "Ready, Harry?" Harry nodded and turned to his groomsmen (Neville and George). "Ok, so you guys know the plan?" He asked. "Neville, you come in with Luna, George you come in with Angelina. Ron and Hermione are first." Harry said. Everyone nodded and Ron and Harry walked into the yard and into the tent the Weasleys had set up. As they left, George walked up the long staircase to Ginny's room and let her know they could come down. "Hey, Gin, we're ready." George. "What is up with everyone calling me Gin today?!" Ginny asked. "That's Harry's nickname for me! How would you feel if everyone called you Georgie like Angelina does?" Ginny asked. "Sorry, Ginny. Well, we are ready, so you can come on down." George said. Ginny nodded as George led Angelina and Luna down the staircase. Hermione and Ginny came down a few minutes later after fixing Hermione's hair slightly. "Ready?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and Hermione helped her down the stairs. Waiting for them in the kitchen were Mr. Weasley, Ron, Neville, Luna, George, Angelina, Victoire (the flower girl) and Fred II (the ring bearer). Then, the music started. Fred II and Victoire led the procession followed by Ron and Hermione, Neville and Luna and George and Angelina. "Ready, Ginny?" Arthur asked. Ginny nodded. Then, Arthur and Ginny walked arm-in-arm down the aisle.


	5. Chapter 4: Wedding Day (Part 2)

Author's Note: Hey guys! Hope you're enjoying the story so far! I'm gonna apologize head of time. TTHis chapter is short. I know that. Honestly don't know why I made it 2 parts. Then again, I have no reason to change it so. . . yeah. Enjoy! oh, and Review! I haven't said that yet! I like reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day STILL isn't today.

Chapter 4: The Wedding Day (Part 2)

"Harry James Potter, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love her for better and for worse, to protect her from all dark forces that might try to harm her in anyway, to protect and love her for as long as you shall live and to support her and comfort her when she needs it?" The Ministry official asked. "I do" replied Harry. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love him for better and for worse, to protect him from all dark forces that might try to harm him in anyway, to protect and love him for as long as you shall live and to support and comfort him when he needs it?" The official asked. "I do" said Ginny. "Then, by the power given to me by the marriage counsel at the Ministry of Magic, I now pronounce you witch and wizard. Mr. Potter, you may kiss your bride." Harry smiled and kissed Ginny lightly on the cheeks before turning to smile at the crowd. "I love you, Harry!" Ginny whispered. "I love you too, Gin!" Harry whispered in response. "Witches and Wizards, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" The official shouted. All the witches and wizards pointed their wands at the sky and muttered a spell. Confetti fell all over Harry and Ginny and Harry picked up his bride and walked out of the tent, with her in his arms.


	6. Chapter 5: The Reception

Author's Note: Hey! So, this chapter isn't as short as last chapter! Yay! I don't like short chapters! They aren't very fun! So, yeah, enjoy and review! I LOVE reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day STILL isn't today.

Chapter 5: The reception

At the reception, Ron and Hermione (the best man and maid of honor) both said something about Harry and Ginny. Ron went first. *clink, clink, clink* "I'd like to say a few words about the couple." Ron said. "First, I'd like to say congratulations to Harry and Ginny. I was telling Ginny earlier that it isn't easy for me to allow someone to love her because if they love her, they can hurt her." Ron said. Harry looked a little confused, so Ron continued. "But, like I told her, I don't have that fear anymore. I might not have seemed it, but I was more than thrilled when she said she was dating Harry. I know Harry is a good bloke and that he wouldn't try to hurt her." As Ron said this, Harry smiled and gave Ginny a light peck on her cheek. "When Ginny dated one of her many Hogwarts boyfriends, I was protective. I'm not protective when she's with Harry though, because I know that Harry can give her more protection than I could ever dream to give her." He continued. "I know he loves her, too. Never before have I seen anyone look at Ginny the way Harry does. The look on his face when he kisses her is just pure bliss. When she walks into a room, Harry just lights up. They know each other so well too. Like when Harry is angry or nervous, Ginny squeezes his hand and it calms him. Or when Ginny can't sleep, Harry comes up to her room from my room with a warm blanket and socks so she falls asleep easier. They didn't tell each other to do these things, they just know. It's uncanny!" Ron, Ginny and Harry all chuckled. "So, congratulations you guys!" Ron said. Then, Hermione stood up.

"I've known Ginny since she started at Hogwarts in my second year. She was always so nervous around Harry and it took years for me to convince her to act like herself around Harry. At the time, she thought I was crazy, but as you can see, my advice paid off, didn't it, Ginny?" Hermione asked. Ginny nodded and Hermione continued. "Like Ron was saying, Harry just lights up when Ginny is in the room. This is true for Ginny also. Well, it wasn't always true. When Ginny was younger, she actually shut up when Harry came into the room." At that, the guests laughed and so did Harry. Ginny just blushed. "I remember a conversation I had with Harry in our 6th year. I was watching the man I love date another girl. Well, when I saw them kissing, I stormed out of the common room and Harry followed me. By this time, I knew Harry had feelings for Ginny because of something that occurred in Slug Club not long ago." Harry blushed at the memory and Ginny smiled. "Well, I was crying on Harry's shoulder and I asked him how it felt watching Ginny with her current boyfriend, Dean Thomas, I think it was. He looked at me confused so I said, "I see the way you look at her!'" Hermione said. "BUSTED!" shouted George. Everyone burst into laughter. "Then, Harry, what did you say?" Hermione asked. She already knew, but she thought it would be better if Harry said it. "I said, 'It feels like this'" Ginny looked at Harry confused. "Well, she was crying, and I don't know, she looked a little miserable." Harry explained. Ginny smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "I had no idea." She whispered. Hermione continued. "You guys are perfect for each other. I've known that since you started dating in Harry's 6th year. So, congratulations you guys! I don't believe I've ever seen a better couple!" Hermione finished before sitting back down. Then, Neville stood up. "I'd like to raise a toast." He said. "To Harry and Ginny." He raised his glass and all the guests repeated after him.

"May I have this dance, Mrs. Potter?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and followed Harry onto the dance floor. When they stepped onto the floor, everyone else stopped dancing and circled around them. The song started playing, but Harry and Ginny weren't paying any attention to the song. For the longest time, they just stared into each others eyes and smiled. Then, Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder and Harry kissed her ear. "I love you." He whispered. He could feel Ginny smile. Then, she whispered, "I love you too," into his ear. _Can it get much better than this? _Harry thought.


	7. Epilogue: 1st Anniversary

Author's Note: This is the last chapter! Don't worry though, there is more where that came from! There are 3 sequels to this! The next story in the "saga" (if you will) is called "James Sirius Potter". Look out for it. I'll be posting it soon! Enjoy the last chapter! Also, review please! I REALLY LOVE reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'm not J.K. Rowling, I'm a 9th grade student. I could only hope to be as good as J.K. one day. That day STILL isn't today. Hopefully you have gotten that point by now!

Epilogue: 1st anniversary

"Happy Anniversary, Mrs. Potter!" Harry cooed. Ginny rolled over in bed and stared at her husbands piercing Green eyes. She sat up and kissed his lips and pulled him down onto the bed. "Ginny, I would love to, but I have a special anniversary breakfast ready. This is after breakfast." He said with a smirk on his face. Ginny smiled and kissed him once more before he pulled himself away. "I have a surprise for you in the kitchen, so I will see you in a few minutes, right?" He asked. Ginny nodded and Harry advanced downstairs to check on their anniversary breakfast. Ginny, who was currently not dressed for anything outside the bedroom, walked into the bathroom to get her bathrobe. When she lifted it, something fell out of the pocket. She bent down and picked it up. She had completely forgotten about this. It was a pregnancy test. She had taken it just 2 days previous. . . (Flashback) She had been exhibiting suspicious symptoms, so she had bought a Muggle pregnancy test and was using it when Harry walked into the bathroom. Worried, Ginny shoved the test in her bathrobe pocket and walked out to find Harry. She hadn't looked at the test that day and hadn't thought about it since. (End Flashback)

Ginny stared at the pregnancy test in her hand and tried to remember what the signs meant. After thinking briefly, she remembered what she had read on the box. This little Muggle test was telling her that she's pregnant. "Ginny, don't make me levitate you down these stairs!" Harry called. Ginny snapped out of her trance and stuffed the test back in her bathrobe before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs to the kitchen. Harry was putting breakfast on the table, so Ginny sat down and ate breakfast. Then, she told him.

"Harry, I have something to tell you." She said. Harry finished sipping his coffee, set his coffee cup down and looked at his wife. "Yes, Gin?" He asked. "I'm pregnant." She mumbled, faintly. "What's that, Gin?" Harry asked. Ginny gulped. "Harry, I'm. . . I'm pregnant." Harry looked at his wife's abdomen and smiled. "Ginny, this is great!" He said. Ginny smiled. "I'm so glad that you're happy!" Ginny said. Ginny stood up and walked over to Harry. She kissed him intensely and landed in his arms. He carried her up the stairs and they collapsed onto the bed. "We can do this, right?" Harry asked. Ginny nodded and they continued to kiss. Then, they heard Ginny's mother call from downstairs. "Ginny, where are you?" Molly shouted. "She's probably upstairs with Harry, Mum. It looks like they couldn't wait, either." Ron said. "They left their half eaten breakfasts on the table and the stove is still on." Harry and Ginny looked into each others eyes and smiled. Ginny grabbed a pillow and stuffed it up her nightshirt. Harry smiled and grabbed her hand.

"Ginevra Molly Potter!" Molly shouted. "What is this?" Molly pointed to the pillow stuffed up Ginny's nightshirt. Ginny and Harry busted out in laughter and Harry summoned a pouch of Galleons. "You win!" He said. The group of Weasleys (Molly, Arthur, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Audrey, George, Angelina, Ron and Hermione) standing in Harry and Ginny's house looked confused at the couple. Ginny reached under her nightshirt and pulled out the pillow. "I bet Harry a pouch of Galleons that Mum would be the first to react." She said. "I bet her that Ron or George would react first. I said that Ron would go on about me being his best mate and Ginny being his little sister and that George would make a joke about it and make me blush." Harry said. "But, in all seriousness, we are pregnant." Ginny said. All the Weasley's, with the exception of Ron, all cheered and congratulated Harry and Ginny. Harry made his way over to Ron and Hermione and Hermione hugged him and Ron gave him a death stare. "Ah, come on Ron. Can't we do this another day?" Harry whispered. "It's my anniversary. It's Ginny and I's anniversary. Lay off." Harry walked away and was ambushed by George. "Well, old boy, you really shouldn't have done that." "Why not?" Harry asked, confused. "Well, because now I'm seeing images." George winced theatrically and Harry laughed.

After lunch, the Weasley's left and Harry and Ginny had alone time once again. They rested on the couch and Ginny fell asleep almost instantaneously. Ginny's head rested on Harry's lap and Harry, who was still awake, sat and stared at his beautiful wife. He lifted her in his arms and walked her up the stairs. He laid her down on the bed and kissed her forehead. He left a note that said he would be right back and flooed to Ron and Hermione's house. He had to face Ron sooner or later and he didn't want his first child to be born into a world were the uncle that meant the most to Harry was against the child's birth. He had to make this right. Somehow, though, Harry knew that if Ron didn't except this baby, everything would be alright. It would be alright because he has Ginny.


End file.
